1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting thermal radiation as well as a method for manufacturing such a sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 103 15 964 A1 describes a device for detecting radiation signals in the infrared range, a sensor element and a filter element being monolithically integrated into this device.